Shattered Love
by Happy-go-lucky-chick
Summary: Scourge the Hedgehog has one thing on his sick mind, and thats to break Amy's spirit of life. To shatter all her hope until shes left with nothing. Then thats when he will have her all for himself
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfic and im feeling very unconfident about it so just try to enjoy

Title: Shattered love.

She ran faster and faster, panting heavily as she did. She could hear his horrible whispers in her head and feel her body still aching from the pain he inflicted on her. Her loud sobs bounced through the rooms, echoing loudly and her tears burned her skin as they fell. She didn't dare look back, didn't want to see _**him**_, those bitter crewel icy blue eyes of his that were locked on his target. _**Forever**_. Little did she know he wasn't even behind her, but that wouldn't stop her from running.

It had been quite a while since she ran like this, no matter how far she ran it seemed the dark hall would never come to an end. It reeked of decay and blood, who's she didn't know belonged to, the walls were stained and oozing some type of nasty liquid. Chipped wall paint made piles onto the ground. All she wished for was to see a huge Exit door, so she could be free from the wretched prehistoric hospital. It terrified her to think that there would be a dead end and she would be forever trapped with _**him.**_

Her name was Amy Rose, and she really wanted this nightmare to end.

"Ha! Does she really believe she can escape me by running?" he was walking calmly through the hall. She had managed to run pretty far from where he was, but he knew he could catch her, that's why he gave her a head start. His name was Scourge the Hedgehog, that name feared all the people in town. Maybe even the whole world if he got the chance to make it that way. Ever since he teleported through a portal in Anti Mobius hes spelled nothing but bad for everyone.

Especially poor Amy, the girl who he loved and who he _**would **_have for himself. Relaxed he put his hands behind his back feeling freely into his green spikes, his red shades glistened over his eyes. His black leather jacket camouflaged in the ghostly hall, on his hands where black and green gloves with the fingers cut out and he wore a green tie around his neck. "That's it keep running for your precious little life my dear. I'll just keep catching you again, and again." He then took an elevator to the second floor, to him this was all a game, a fun one at that. Smiling sadistically he imagined the look of shock that would be on her face when she found that he was still following her, he couldn't wait to get his hands on her again. Oh the things he could do if he got his hands her again. "Ready or not my dear here I come!"

The door to the elevator slammed shut and as it made its way up you could hear his psychotic laugh getting fainter….and fainter…until there was silence.

It was a nice sunny morning. Clouds floated along the horizon, decorating the big blue. "Morning Shadow" a big bubbly faced cat greeted the ebony hedgehog while handing him a warm plate of waffles. "Find anything new lately?" Shadow took the plate in gratitude but quickly went back to a frustrated and depressing look. "No, absolutely nothing, some people even tried turning themselves in but they aren't the guy we're looking for. We put guards out on every street but we still haven't got a single step closer to this guy." He then slammed his fist on the table in anger making some of the people in the restaurant flinch. "What the heck does it take to catch him?!" The blue striped cat took a seat on the opposite side of the table facing shadow. "now now just calm down, we're all doing the best we can, the last thing we want is for anger to get the best of us," he told Shadow who was barely listening. Big the Cat sighed and rose from his seat, he fixed his apron and chef hat to a better position. Shadow couldn't help but let out a small breath of aggravation, he felt like he was the only one that truly cared about making the town safe, especially since he worked for the E.A.T. now a.k.a Emergency Agent Team. His friends have done so much for him and he knew he had to keep them safe from those like _**scourge**_, especially Amy. The only one that truly understood him, that gave him a real chance, that loved him.

He took a mouthful of his waffles while drinking a bit of coffee, "my apologies Big, your right, I shouldn't get too worked up about this. We just have to keep trying." Big smiled and gently placed a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, "That's more like it, you should relax for a bit to get your mind fresh."Shadow looked down into his coffee, staring Blankley into the brown liquid. Relax? Fresh his mind? There was no time for that kind of stuff! Not when a psycho was out there! Was he truly the only one that understood these things? Even if he tries to relax his mind would never allow him to do so. He wanted to stop at nothing until this green freak was found.

**Amy's POV**

This isn't a nightmare, this pain is not fake, NO…I now see this is all _**real**_. I won't turn back and I won't stop running even though my body is begging me to. Hmmm…maybe…maybe I _**can **_stop, I don't hear him. Maybe I lost him. NO! I can never stop, not until I get out of here. I'v done nothing wrong, why? why is this happening to _**me?**_ All I ever wanted was to pass high school so I could see that proud look on my parents' face.

**End of POV**

Her eyes were puffy and very red, her eyesight became very blur from all the crying. The hall was already dark in the begging so now it was twice as hard for her to get a clear image, whispers began crawling in her head once again. "Just don't scream" she told herself, screaming would only make it easier for him to find her. All of a sudden she tripped….

It was 9:30 a.m., men were outside walking their dogs in the glistening sun. Shadow and Big were having a funny conversation when Shadow's ringtone interrupted the laughter, he fished it out his pocket and answered. "Hello?" "Shadow!" came a familiar voice, "meet us in the neighborhood at sugar street!" "uh okay, I'll be there immediately." He finished his breakfast, said his goodbyes, then was on his way.

He burst out of the restaurant with ridiculously incredible speed, a few customers gasped when he did. A blast of wind flew past everyone as he slid across the streets in his air-shoes, he made a long red streak of light follow behind him, disappearing slowly the further he got. In no seconds flat he made his way into the neighborhood and Sugar Street, his eyes widened for he knew this was the neighborhood his girlfriend Sonia also lived in. He finally spotted a group of cops and paramedics surrounding a lavender wooded house, the house had identical trees in the front yard and flowerbeds growing on its sides. "Shadow! Shadow!" Called a young raccoon in a green top, "thank goodness you're here" she said in a panicked voice while tugging on his glove in attempt to make him follow her. She was leading him to the porch, each step felt strange. It was a cutesy looking place, but when they neared to the door you could see broken wood that must have been snapped off with some great force. Giant holes rested in the ground, obviously made by a forceful stomp. The porch roof seemed as if it would fall on their heads any minute, it laid in a crooked position. "Whoa" Shadow whispered loudly.

**well theres me first chappy. u like? sorry its so short, i got tired of typing so, yeah. Like i said before i don't feel good about this story, maybe cause im new at all this. Anyways don't forget to REVIEW!!=D next chapter will be longer! i cant promise that though...**


	2. Chapter 2

Well im feeling a little better about myself now thanks to Prats R Us! so why not make another chappy? That's a great idea! Here we go!

**Title: **Shattered Love

"Ah Shadow, you made it." Shadow turned around to face the man, he was wearing a police uniform with the items attached to his belt. "What happened here, did someone get hurt?" Shadow questioned, the officer nodded, "follow me. And you stay out here," he told the young raccoon who pouted with crossed arms. He opened the door by giving it a small push since the hinges were all loose, some of them even dropped off. Inside Shadow saw the rest of his team, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, and Chip. The house was trashed but what really scared Shadow was the dead body of an unfamiliar women, paramedics were carefully picking her up in order to take her out to the truck. Shadow's eyes widened as he approached her, "think you know her Shadow?" asked Chip. "Never seen her in my life," he answered "but she's most likely that other raccoon's mother." "We haven't told her about this yet, she'll be real upset" said Sonic who was investigating a CD collection. "When did this happen?" Rouge looked up, "just an hour ago, it's a good thing the little girl wasn't home when _**he**_ came."

"Where is he now?" everyone shrugged their shoulders. Shadow slapped his forehead. "Who knows what he was even doing here, seems like she put up a rough fight thought" stated Blaze pointing to a bunch of muddy footprints on the carpet. Shadow clenched his fist, that bastard was ganna die for all the troubles he's caused. He watched as they took the lifeless body away then shifted his eyes to a small pink object on the ground that he never noticed before. He picked it up, it was a wallet, instead of telling his team he decided to look through it himself. Inside it were lots of pictures.

He pulled out a credit card with the same women's face on it, she was making a cheesy smile, Shadow quickly tucked it back in. There was no cash, no change. It was most likely stolen, there were many photos of Marine Raccoon making silly poses for the camera. He even saw a picture of his girlfriend Amy Rose in one of them which made him curious so he continued to skim through.

Rough dropped her tail in depression, "uhg, we already know this is Scourge's doing but we can't even track him down." Chip flew to a window near a caramel colored coach, the window was shattered and there was a note between a crack.

She fell hard and painfully onto the hard white tiled floor. She was breathing huge heavy breaths, exhausted from the run, now that she stopped she didn't want to keep running. The sticky rotten floor felt nasty on her skin, but she didn't care, there were bigger things to worry about. "How did I…fall?" turning her head to look behind her she saw a girl that looked about her age. She was a brown squirrel with bows in her long hair. Because her face was down and she wasn't moving Amy couldn't tell if she was alive or not however Her arms were covered in cuts and there was a deep slash in her back so Amy knew she was injured. To be sure he wasn't around she kept silent for a bit. "He's not here" she said in her head, so she crawled slowly to the girl and lifted her head up. After seeing what she saw there was just no way she could hold it in anymore, **she let out a long terrifying scream that echoed across the halls.** Her scream was then cut short when she heard a dark chuckle, followed by footsteps creating a pattern across the floor. She put the girls face back down and started crawling backwards looking at the direction the sound was coming from. She knew it was him but was too scared to get up.

"Ah, what music to my ears, don't stop now, scream if you must" he chuckled. She could now see him a few feet away walking closer and closer. **To close**. Her eyes flooded with tears again, "p-p-please…just…just leave me alone!!" she managed to choke out. He smiled wickedly, "sorry sweetie, I'd love to but your just so much fun." He stopped walking to catch a glimpse of that horrified look on Amy's face, oh how he loved that face, he then looked down and saw the _**dead**_ little squirrel girl.

"Hmmm I don't remember this one," he said picking her up by the hair. Amy screamed again when she saw her, the girl's teeth were all knocked out. There was an electric drill deep in her right eye, dark crimson blood made a waterfall from the drill to her neck which was covered in hickies. Her other eyes was wide open staring in space giving no expression, Scourge gave out another low chuckle and darted his hand toward the drill.

He pressed the power button, it quickly turned on and started circulating making blood splat out of her eye even more. Amy closed her eyes trying not to throw up from the sight, "heh, oh yeah now I remember. She loved learning about tools so I showed her how a drill works" He gripped the end of the drill and began pulling it right out of her skull, she now had a torn up face. You couldn't see her pupils anymore just a bloody red ball that would fall out, the skin near her eyes was ripped apart from the force of the drill and her mouth was filled with blood. Scourge threw it on the floor, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Tsk tsk, it's too bad she had to learn the hard way" he teased. Amy was paralyzed with fear, she didn't know what crazy thing Scourge was planning on doing to her. He gave the squirrel one last look before tossing her what seemed like 100 ft away, you could hear her body hit the ground with a loud thud.

He brung his attention back to Amy "so, are going to run again? Or have you finally realized that's there's no where for you to go. At least not while I'm around" he added with a sadistic smirk. She laid there for a while, her body wouldn't cooperate, not only was she full of fear and adrenaline but she was also full up of rage and hatred. She would have got up and hammered this guy to the bone if she weren't in her current state. Finally her body obeyed, she stood up clumsily almost falling on her face again. Scourge watched her do this, he concentrated on her every move with a keen eye, like it festinated him, **like it was important to him**. He raised his head to observe what her next move would be, **his eyes never left her figure**. She saw him glaring at her and froze, _why the hell is he staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?_ Her ears went up and she decided to glare back with the most evil look she had, Scourge laughed at her attempt.

He began walking closer to her, she started shaking uncontrollably. He frowned, "why have you stopped? Have you decided you want to be with me?" her eyes widened when he said that. "Me! Want to be with an abusive punk like you!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, his mouth formed a smile. "Now that isn't a very nice thing to say Ames," he snickered. Amy narrowed her eyes, she was purely fed up with his sarcastic comebacks, they were nonstop. It was like he would never run out of them, he knew exactly what to say at the right time.

"Don't call me that! Only Shadow calls me Ames!" she told him in a menacing voice that even he was impressed with. His smirk disappeared. "And what exactly do you plan on doing if I _do_ call you that **Ames**?" Amy glared at him for a bit before reaching behind her back and pulling out one of her piko-piko hammers. She felt weak from him hurting her before but she wouldn't stand here and let him toy with her any more.

**Little did she know that she was sadly mistaken**

She didn't charge at him, she wasn't that stupid. Instead she held it in front of her warning him to stay back. "I'm warning you Scourge, I'm not afraid to use this," Amy blurted out, Scourge began circling her, his eyes still concentrating. "Well what do you know…this one plays with tools as well, and what do you plan on doing with that? You and I both know you don't stand a chance against me Rose. Put that down before you hurt yourself."

Scourge laughed at his sentence, if for some reason she _did_ hurt herself, he would enjoy every second of it. Amy couldn't take this anymore, she found the opportunity of him laughing her time to run. With the small amount of energy remaining in her she threw her hammer in his direction hopping to get a clean shot, she didn't bother sticking around to see if it would actually hit him, she dashed out of the area as fast as she could.

**Big mistake**

Scourge grabbed the handle of the hammer before it could ever touch him, he clenched it in a strong fist and it snapped it two. His eyes narrowed when he saw her running, then eased back to a calm expression. He shook his head slowly, "Amy, Amy, when will you realize?" he charged at her with ridiculous speed. "Leaving so soon Rose?" she found herself on the ground once again with him looking down at her, that wide smirk of his plastered across his face. It brang chills down her spine, it paralyzed her. He knelt down to be at her level and put both has hands on each side of her arms, he then laid her up so she was sitting down. When he touched her she never felt a thing, all she could feel was her body thriving of pain, and she couldn't even bring herself to move.

Even though she wasn't looking she could feel him staring at her, _she hated when he did that_. It made her feel like there was just no privacy. **That's how he wanted her to feel**. Scourge broke the silence, "so are you ganna try that again?" she shook her head. It seemed like she was waiting for something, **her fate**. "Why don't you just kill me already" she asked, Scourge grinned, showing all his sharp teeth. "Kill you? If a did that my plans would all fail" Amy looked at him in shock. _Plans? What plans where he talking about?_ God she was so sick of his little games, "and what exactly are your plans?" she asked him trying to avoid his smile. Scourge fixed his tie before answering, "that's for me to know and for you to stay out of until you wake up."Amy blinked, Scourge loved the confused look on her face. "What the hell are you trying to pull here Scourge? What do you mean when I wake up…I'm not even sleeping." He reached into his left pocket, "oh but you will be, very soon." She watched in horror as he pulled out a small tube of knock out pills. He shook it using two fingers, the rattling sound of the pills made Amy flinch, which made her all the more entertaining to Scourge. "Don't worry, they don't taste that bad…then again you just might wanna hold your nose while you take them. She shook her head saying no while moving backwards still on her butt, _she was definitely not going to take them, and he would not make her!_ But again

**She was sadly mistaken **

Scourge let out a deep sigh, "Amy don't make this harder than it already has to be, if I were you I'd take them and get it over with." Her back hit the wall, there was nowhere else to crawl, the only choice she had was to get up and _try_ to outrun him. She cursed under her breath, she felt so pathetic knowing that all she could do was run, there was just no other option. He had beaten her with only half his strength before, she knew that he could easily kill her whenever he wanted. If the thought came across his mind he wouldn't hesitate.

**And that's what scared her**

She stood up shakily and pulled out another one of her hammers. Scourge just rolled his eyes, "not that thing again." "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled and swiped the huge mallet at him. Scourge leaped back, dodging it. _How many of those things does she have?_ He thought. His teeth showed and he looked angry, "don't tell me your ganna run again?" Amy smirked, "nope" I'm just defending myself. The thing I should have been doing before" Scourge ran his fingers in his spikes and sighed, he was going to have to break her spirit into little pieces to gain her obedience. _I'll worry about that later_ he thought.

He put the pills back in his pocket and faced Amy. She kept walking backwards without turning her back to him and keeping her hammer in front. "Your really wasting my time you know, I'll ask you once. Surrender" "How intimidating" she mocked, for once she actually felt a little safer. She managed to get up without him laying a finger on her, and she was feeling a bit charged up now. However he had been doing that _on purpose_, he _let_ her escape, all for the fun of it.

He crossed his arms and glared at her, "I won't repeat myself Amy your, only embarrassing yourself." He then gave her a smirk, "or are you waiting for stripes to come save you? Ha! If he truly loved you he would have kept a good eye on you, it's a shame he doesn't even know where you are right now." He then watched the look of pain feel her eyes. His smile grew.

"Don't you dare talk about Shadow!! He is looking for me! And when he gets here he'll kick your green ass!" Amy screamed with tears flowing down her eyes. With all her strength she lunged at Scourge, hammer in hand. When she was close enough she leaped in the air, bringing the hammer over her head and slammed it down in attempt to crush him like a nail. The hammer hit nothing but open space, she tried to catch her breath while wondering what went wrong.

Scourge appeared behind her, she gasped. _How did he dodge it that quickly_? "you have much to learn" he whispered behind her then grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her face down so she was looking directly at him. She tried hitting him again but he quickly wacked the mallet out of her palms. She saw his threatening glare, she wished she could just disappear right about now. "Are you done? I am" Scourge said bitterly before slamming her body onto the hard ground with all his might.

**Well what do you know, it did turn out longer! I'm starting to feel better about this story. I felt so good writing that! Oh wait, that's the feeling of evil! BWAHAHAHA! Well feel free to REVIEW! cuz it will do us both good :3**


	3. Chapter 3

It's a bird! It's a plane! Its chapter three!! X3 also I'd like to make a shout out to **Prats 'R' Us**, and **Destroyahirismix666**. Thank you guys for those nice comments, now I feel all fueled up!! Okay enough chit-chat just read .

Title: Shattered Love

"Hey you guys there's a note here!" Chip announced to his team. Blaze was the first to walk over, her heels clicked across the floor. Chip gently slid the creased note out of a crack of the window with his small fingers, making several more shards break off. "Hey watch it!" snapped Rouge, shaking the pieces of glass of her shoes. Shadow who was still looking threw the wallet of photos stopped at a rather disturbing one. There was a tear threw the middle, the same lady that _was_ alive was the only person you could see on the other half, Shadow couldn't help but wonder who the other figure could have been.

He took the photo out and turned it around in hopes of seeing a written name but all he found were bloody fingerprints. He gazed at it for while, then shot back to reality when he heard Chip landing on a wooden table. Everyone watched as he started to unfold, then read it out loud:

**I long for her. I long to see adoration in her eyes.**

**I long to see the pain in them.**

**I long to feel the peace and love in her arms. **

**I long to feel her blood in my hands**

**I long to feel the blessing in her kiss. **

**I long to see the hurt in her soul.**

**I will hold her close and never let go.**

"That's all there is." They all shifted their eyebrows in confusion. Chip scratched his head, "well what the heck does that mean?" "Just another one of Scourge's dumb tricks, I say we ignore it" said Rouge crossing her arms.

Blaze noticed some officers outside the house putting emergency tape around things, she sighed. "Perhaps we should head out to town and make sure everyone makes it home safe." Rouge and Shadow nodded. Chip stopped then before they could leave, "Wait a minute, there's more on the back!" they turned fast.

"What is it?" said Shadow, he was still holding the ripped photo in one hand. "He wrote something else on the back, and it has your name on it Shadow." Shadow's eyes widened when he heard his name, he snatched the note from Chip and began reading it in his head.

It breaks your heart to see the one you love with someone else.

**Its more painful to know that they're unhappy with you.**

**But you wanna know what's even worse?**

**To see the one you love in pain and know there's not a thing you can do about it.**

**Ha! You'd better hurry up and save her Shadow, the clocks ticking and I'm not much of a waiter.**

Shadow froze when he finished reading, the note fell from his hand and fell to the ground like a feather. He heard his friends yelling out to him. "Shadow? What's wrong? Shadow!" but he couldn't here then anymore, all that rung in his ears was a loud heartbeat that increased each millisecond.

_Amy? No, it can't be. I just spoke to her on the phone half an hour ago, she was shopping with her friend, then came back home…….then……then?_

Blaze put her hands on her hips, "Shadow is there something wrong?" his eyes began to water, as though he would cry. They all saw the scary look on his face but instead of answering them he raced out of the house knocking down the already half broken door. "Shadow wait!" cried chip trying to catch up. Before he left he had dropped the piece of photo and Rouge picked it up, "how long did he have this?" Blaze shrugged.

Shadow sped past several houses until he finally came to Amy's lovely pink home. Chip was a few feet away, flying as fast as his wings would take him. Shadow stopped and stared at her house for a bit then walked up to her front porch trying to stay calm.

Chip came tumbling behind him trying to catch his breath, "Geez shadow, what's the hurry?"he landed on his feet still exhausted. Shadow rang the door bell then tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't wanna just barge in just in case Amy really _was_ in her home.

Too much time passed away and Shadow had no other choice, he kicked the entire door down and flicked a nearby light switch on. Everything seemed normal, no dead people, no mess**, no Amy**. "Upstairs," he told Chip, who nodded and flew up the long stack of steps. Shadow quickly searched around the downstairs area in any sign of his love.

**No luck **

He cursed in his mind and continued searching, she had a pretty big house so he didn't want to miss a single spot. A dozen door slams could be heard from up stares as Chip also stopped at nothing to find the pink hedgehog. "She's not in here either" he said slamming it shut.

Shadow finally came to a stop as he finished tracing every inch of the house, all he hoped was for Amy to be walking downstairs with Chip right now. But that hope faded away when he heard Chip yelling she wasn't there.

Shadow was furious, he couldn't believe this was happening. His love, the girl he was suppose to protect, was taken. Probably far away from where he was by now, _with a murderer_. Shadow didn't know what to do. What could he do? How could he save is precious Amy now? Or worse.

**What if he was too late?**

He dropped to his knees, tears flowed down his cheeks, traveling to his chin and pouring to the ground. He clenched a tight fist and punched the floor with massive force. He was so angry, the angriest he's ever been in his life, not at Scourge but himself.

He stared at the deep crack he made on the pink tiled kitchen ground and looked at his hands. All fingers where bruised and his bloody knuckles thrived in pain but he ignored it. The words in the note ran threw his mind again. "I guess there's only one thing I can do now," he whispered. Chip flew downstairs seeing Shadow on him knees. "Now I see why you were upset….I'm so sorry Shadow. But hey! Don't worry cause we're ganna find here! We'll all help find her okay?"

Shadow smirked at Chips attempt to comfort him. He stood up, "No, you're all ganna stay here and _I'm_ going to go catch Scourge." He spoke in a serious tone. He turned his eyes in Chip's direction and saw a note in his hands. "What's that?" Chip looked at the note he was holding, "oh this? I found it upstairs in a bedroom. I didn't open it" Shadow took it and unfolded it.

**We're having such a wonderful time together **

**And I'd hate for you to miss all the fun**

**So why don't you join us**

**You still remember where Sugar St. is right? **

**That old building they shut down 3 years ago?**

**It's a pretty nice place to hang around, oh and..**

**Don't forget to bring all your little friends**

**You wouldn't try and face me alone now would you Shadow**?

Shadow balled up the note and threw it across the room in anger as he finished reading it. "Just wait till I get a hold of that basterd, **I'll have his head in my hands!"** Chip gulped. He turned around heading for the door but Chip grabbed his leg. Shadow looked down, "wait Shadow, I'm definitely coming with you! You can't just go alone, who knows what kind of pranks he'll pull on you!" Shadow smirked while shoving Chip off him. "I wouldn't worry about me if I were you."

"Just get back to the team and tell them I went out for a cup of coffee." With that Shadow was on his way, he wouldn't turn back, not for anything. _Amy please forgive me_, his eyes flashed in depression. _I was suppose to protect you. Please be safe…please be safe….please be safe._

* * *

Okay my fuel ran out -.- I know it's not a long chappy! Don't be angry with me! but did you like it? Next chapter will show what Scourge and Amy are up to while Shadow is finally on his way to save her…..that is, IF he saves her. Muhahahaha!! So what do you do now? You **REVIEW** that's what!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I finally had more time to make another chappy! Yay! =D

Title: Shattered Love

_The sound of dripping pipes and rusty air conditioners was all that was heard through deserted dark hallways of the old hospital building. After Amy was brutally forced to sleep, Scourge had picked her up bridal style and took her to an old room where he laid her in a bed. It would take a long time until the pills wore of so Scourge took a trip back to the first floor to complete some unfinished work. Time is ticking away and the effects are now over, however Scourge has still_ _not returned._

Amy tossed and turned under white sheets trying to find a more comfortable position on the springy bed. She moaned softly, a bad dream perhaps. Her ear twitched when she heard a load water pipe, she grabbed a pillow and stuffed her face under it. The sound came again and her eyes shot open in surprise, "Ahhh!," she screamed before falling right to the cold ground.

Now she was fully awake, her eyes peered around for a bit, it was difficult to see a single object. The only light was a small shine that came from a window beside the bed. Amy rubbed her cheek, running her fingers over a long scratch that stung when she touched it. She closed her eyes, waiting till the pain stopped.

"Of course. I'm still here, the pills…." Her eyes narrowed. _He made me take them_. She stood up wanting to scream in fury but stopped when she realized Scourge wasn't in the same room as her.

She scammed the room again, making sure what she saw was true. _Where is he? Did he….leave?_ She formed a small smile liking the thought of him being gone. It came to her so suddenly after that. **Escape!** She made her way to the window clumsily, her leg still ached. The glass was foggy so she wiped it quickly using both hands and tilted her head to look outside.

**To far down**

There was absolutely no way she could jump it, she pounded a fist on the window in rage. Scourge had taken her all the way to the 5th floor, if she took the risk she would get a horrible injuries. There were leafless trees down there as well, _ouch, that would hurt_. On top of that, what if Scourge was waiting down there? What if he knew she would jump and would just sit there and watch her fall to her death?

She cursed over and over in her mind, trying to think things through. Taking the elevator down was definitely out of the picture. She sighed while looking out the room door into the hall, "I really don't want to go back out there," she said in a low breath.

" Urg! What am I even saying? Who cares what I want! It's all about getting out here safe!" She walked to the door slowly, hoping he wouldn't pop out of nowhere. "He's not here" she whispered frightened. A smiled formed across her face, she walked straight out the room and was about to run in search of an Exit until….

**She was grabbed by the arm from behind and hurled back into the same room**

Her wish of freedom was screwed. _He was back, and just in time_.

Amy's eyes began to tear up again, her fears making their way back. A wide smile grew on his face, he was blocking the door, Amy was now starting to have second thoughts about the window. She tried to make her was towards it without him realizing, Scourge walked forward to keep their distances at the same length.

"Your all ready awake huh, I thought it would take longer than that." He took the tube of pills out and read the back description. "yep, I'm pretty sure it should have been longer, but oh well, since your up, how about me and you talk for a bit?" he spoke threw a nasty smirk that Amy couldn't help but look away from.

He saw her trying to make way to the window and his smirk went away. "Don't you even think about jumping out that window, I told you. As long as I'm here I'm not letting you escape." Amy looked back at the window then back to Scourge, _I know I'm crazy for this but, it's the only way!!_

She ran to the window, opened it and pulled her body threw about to jump all the way down, Her eyes closed tightly. Everything seemed so still, no air hit her face while she was falling, but there was another problem. **She **_**wasn't **_**falling**. Scourge was holding onto both her legs, he had caught her before she fell. Amy kicked at him but he pulled her back in and threw her body on the spring bed. He closed the window then walked over to the door, slammed and locked that as well.

Her blood went cold, she was trapped once again, except this time she couldn't pull off an escape. Scourge walked over to a small table that had tissue boxes and other knick-knacks, he knocked them down to the floor then climbed on, laying on his back with his eyes staring at the ceiling.

She put her hands to her mouth to cover a scream when she saw him pull out a knife._ Oh no, he's ganna hurt me _she thought.

Chip didn't see the others at the other house, he flew around until he came across Blaze who was with little Marine raccoon. They were at a yellow colored house, she had a back pack around her back and Blaze was introducing her to an older women. "Why do I have to stay here again?" the young raccoon asked, Blaze smiled at her. "Well we need to find you a nice place to stay until we clean up everything at your house, okay? Till then your ganna have a baby sitter to watch you." "But where's my mommy? She always watches me" Blaze frowned sadly, "I know but your mommy isn't here anymore." "Where is she?" Blaze sighed, "she's just not around anymore, I promise you'll see her again though." The little girl smiled. "Okay, bye miss Blaze, thank you for walking me here." Blaze smiled at the girl while waving goodbye. She turned around and was surprised to see Chip waiting behind her, "wha..where the heck were you? And where's Shadow?"

Chip didn't know where to start, "Sha- he- you-we gotta-!?" Blaze put her hand over his mouth, "just calm down! Talk slower." Chip took a deep breath then let it all out, "Shadow went to go save Amy from Scourge! Hes headed to the old hospital at Sugar St. We gotta go with him, I have a bad feeling about him going all alone." "He went where?!" Blaze shook her head, Shadow always did things his way when it came to catching Scourge. "We'll go get the others and head there immediately" Chip nodded and they both took off.

Amy sat quietly on the bed staring at Scourge who was lost in his own thoughts. Her eyes kept peering at the silver blade that was twirling in his hand. He hadn't said anything yet and she was getting sick of sitting there.

He let out a soft laugh then turned his head to look at Amy. She flinched, "your very beautiful" he said. Amy just gazed at him then went mad._ Is he serious? I'm beautiful? I already know that. If he's trying to be nice now it's too late and after all this time, is that really all he has to say?_

"Well your stupid and aggressive," She answered. "Don't be heartless, that's not a nice way to answer, I was only being nice." Amy wanted to lunge an axe at his head, _of all the criminals! How could __**he**__ ever talk about someone else being heartless?_

"Yeah well you should talk" she answered bitterly. Scourge only grinned while playing with the blade in one hand. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a ripped photo. He looked at it for a bit then held it up for Amy to see, "who's this girl?" Amy lifted her head, she had to squint her eyes to see since the room was dark. As soon as she saw the little raccoon in the torn picture she immediately recognized her neighbor, 6 yr old Marine.

She gasped, Scourge grinned again. "So you _do_ know her don't you?" Amy shook her head, she was **not** giving Scourge any information about the little girl. "Me? Know her? Ha! Of course not." Scourge gave her a dumb look, "you really suck at lying you know." Amy sighed.

"I need you to do something for me." Amy looked at him. "Oh and what's that?" he stared at the knife before answering, it's brilliant silver coat shined in the dark. He turned back to Amy. "I need you to break up with Shadow."

Amy's mouth went wide with shock. _Did he just say what I think he just said?_ Scourge loved the look on her face. "Tell him he's worthless and means nothing to you at all, tell him he's a fool and you were never happy with him. And tell him….tell him you love me." Scourge spoke in his serious voice letting Amy know he meant no joke. She couldn't believe what she heard, one tear slipped down her face.

"No." Scourge looked back at her, "what?" he said. She repeated herself while avoiding his gaze. "I said **NO** I won't be breaking up with him, not now not ever!!" a smile struck his face, he held the photo of the little girl up again. "Think again, you WILL break up with him, if you refuse I'll kill this little friend of yours."

Her eyes shot open, "no! she has nothing to do with this Scourge, leave her alone! You already killed her mom, just leave the poor girl alone." Amy said with her eyes overflowing. Scourge only chuckled, " if you want her to be left alone then you'll do exactly as I say." He looked at the photo again then used his knife to make a slash threw the girls neck almost ripping the picture up even more. He released it and it fell to the hard floor.

He looked back at Amy who couldn't control her tears anymore at this point. "Children her age are so easy to kill, and fun to as well. Don't even think for one second that I won't do it, wont tell me where she is? I'll track her down." Amy wiped her tears away but they kept on coming. "NO scourge, please don't hurt her, she's just a little girl!" Scourge shrugged. Amy lowered her head. She wasn't going to let an innocent girl be killed because of her own action.

**She was defeated**

"I'll do it," she said quietly. Scourge raised his head. "You will?" Amy nodded. He got up and put the knife back in his jacket, "that's a good girl."

**

* * *

Well there it is, ah, typing that felt so awesome! =D I know I didn't mention Shadow, lets just say the hospital is pretty far okay? X3 well that's all for now. I would definitely like to know what you think so let's REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the sweet reviews guys! This story feels very special to me now :3 at first I thought it was crap! oh and never fear chapter 5 is here =D

Title: Shattered Love

Shadow was making his way up the street, it was quite a run but nothing would stop him at this point. "He'd better say his goodbyes cause he's as good as dead" Shadow thought while finally coming to a stop. An old dirty sign was lying in a pile of leaves, he picked it up and started reading.

**West universal Hospital up ahead.**

He looked forward and saw the long driveway that lead to the parking lot. It was in the middle of the woods where long trees had grown a couple of months, possibly years ago. When Shadow looked ahead the building was nowhere in sight, just thick fog that flew through the darkness. The sky seemed bright and blue except for this one area.

"No surprise of him coming here" He said under his breath and began walking in. He didn't notice but not too far away was his team, they were wondering around trying to find him.

"Are you sure he came here?" Asked Rouge. She had her arms around her body hugging herself, "this place gives me the creeps." "yup, the building shouldn't be too far away, I bet Shadows ganna be mad at me for telling you guys where he was going, he wanted me to lie and say he went out for coffee." said Chip, his ears dropping sadly. "Oh don't listen to him, he thinks he can take on anyone by himself, and even if he can there's no reason we can't help, it's not only his job to catch Scourge."

They kept walking till they came to a halt at the same foggy entrance. "Don't tell me we gotta go in there!" yelled Rouge, Blaze raised her tail, "I sense Shadow's presence not too far away. You guys check at higher level, I'll look down here." "You sure?" asked Chip "it looks really dangerous in there." Blaze took a deep breath, "I'll be fine."

Rouge spread her arms, her wings expanded and she leaped into the air flying around the tall trees until she could find any trace of the building. Chip flew behind her. "Don't worry Shadow we're coming."

Back near the hospital Shadow was walking through thorny bushes and ridiculously high grasses, the place hadn't been mowed in years. The old bricks had clomps of mold growing on them, tall tress cleared up and were no longer surrounding the place. "I see why they shut this place down, what a dump."

He turned his head in different directions investigating the strange place. "AMY!? You there?" **no answer**, he quickly walked to the see-through door and peeked in. There was an empty desk, scattered chairs, and another door that lead to a very dark hall. He tries pushing the door but it was locked so he busted right threw it making glass fly.

Scourge was leaning against a wall listening to Amy's continues sobs. They were like a lullaby to his ears. She had her face stuffed into a pillow, soaking it with her wet tears like raindrops. **Scourge was a monster.** Forcing her to break Shadow's heart, she couldn't even imagine herself doing it. And if she didn't do it poor helpless Marine would have to suffer. She knew this was all for his revenge, maybe even for his enjoyment.

_There has to be something to stop this. There has to be something I can do._ She brought her face out of the pillow, the crying went silent. Scourge didn't like it when she stopped, the sound of her sweet tears brought him at ease. She sat up in the bed thinking, _if she was ganna break up with Shadow wouldn't she have to see him?!_ She looked up at Scourge who was now pacing left to right.

"Um…is..is Shadow coming?" she asked timidly. He took a step then turned to her, "stripes should be here any second now, trying to save you. That is if he even _wants_ to save you." He laughed. She ignored his joke and smiled, it didn't surprise her that he was coming to save her, she was just happy that she would be able to see him again. A light bulb appeared in her mind as an idea implanted itself in her brain.

_If there's anyone who knows me best its Shadow. Instead of "dumping him" she would use facial expressions to signal that she still loved him. He would definitely be able to tell and might even play along, they would both escape together and live happily! It's such a magnificent plan! I'm a genius! And Scourge won't even see it coming! Haha!_

She looked back at him again trying not to give away her plan, "so just like that? You want me to walk up to him, dump him, and that's all?" Scourge looked at her with an angry expression, he walked to the bed side so he was now beside her and took his knife back out. He laid it under her chin and moved it up, raising her head so she was looking into his icy blue eyes threw red shades.

"Let me tell you something, you'd better not screw this up. At least if you don't want anyone getting hurt. I'm watching you. Scourge has nothing to do with you breaking up with his, it was all your idea, understand? If you even give him the slightest hint about all this ill kill him as well."

Her body raced with adrenalin, he had just taken her plan and cut it into little pieces. Now she was purelyleft with **nothing**. If she made even the slightest wrong move, there were consequences. He brung the knife away from her head trying so hard not to cut her.

**Which he wanted to do so badly**.

His hand went up to grab something, then drew back a few seconds later. "see this" he asked her. At first she couldn't tell what he was holding, but when it went over the light from the window it glistened and she saw perfectly what it was. **Invisible string**. He pinched the silky string with two fingers so it wouldn't fly from his hands.

"These strings are in every inch of this hospital. The ceilings, rooms, walls, everywhere. They're all connected to 70 guns that I hid and each will go off whenever someone makes contact with these strings. They're very hard to spot so I doubt strips will even notice them, but don't worry I set them aside from the floors so he won't trigger any. But like I said before, if you don't do this correctly then he _will_ die."

She tried so hardly to keep the liquid in her eyes as he spoke. "I already agreed to do what you said! Now your telling me if I make one mistake he has to die? That's not fair!! I swear Scourge if you put one finger on him I.." "you'll what? Attempt to save him? Don't be stupid you can't even save yourself right now." Amy gasped at his rude reply, he had to be the most crewel-hearted guy in the world. Suddenly his ears went up, he herd leaves rumbling. He looked out the window to see Blaze walking through the parking lot. He grinned, "So he decided to bring his crew."

Two floors down Shadow was blasting through the hallways, He couldn't find her anywhere. He shouted her name even louder than before but got no answer. He sighed and was about to turn around to take the elevator to the next floor when he bumped into Blaze. "What the? Why the hell are you here? And when did you get in here?" Blaze smirked "your not the only fast one around here stripes, Chip told us you were coming here all alone so we followed you, what were you thinking? Scourge is probably watching us from some hidden camera right now."

Shadow growled, "I told him not to tell, uhg, I gotta find Amy, outa my way." He pushed passed her but stopped when he saw her eyes go wide and point behind him. He turned. His eyes went wide as well.

There she was standing in the center of the hall, tears pooling over her red face, it burned her cuts. She was so happy to finally be able to see him again, all she wanted was to run into his arms and stay there. But she knew what would happen if she did that. Scourge was inside a room to her left, the door was closed and only she would be able to see him if she turned her head. He had one hand on a loose string, he was watching her from inside. If she refused to break up with Shadow he would release the string then 20 gun bullets would be fired at Blaze and Shadow. They were right under the trap and didn't even know it.

She didn't know how to start, she just kept crying and gagging from fear. Shadow stood there in shock for a while, seeing his love in pain ripped him apart. He began walking up to her. "STAY THERE!" Amy yelled, Shadow stopped. "Amy I'm here, don't cry anymore, I'm ganna get you out of here." He spoke in a soft voice so she wouldn't get more scared.

Inside the room Scourge was getting impatient, he snapped his fingers at her telling her to speed things up. She saw him loosen a few fingers on the string and screamed. Shadow couldn't take this anymore, he began walking to her again but got Amy yelling at him to stop again.

His eyes narrowed, _why was she telling him to stop, did she not want to be rescued? He was just glad that she was alive._ "Amy what's wrong? Is Scourge making you do this? Where is he Amy?" she shook her head slowly "no…..he's not making me..do…..this" she choked out.

"I have to tell you something Shadow" she said. Scourge smirked devilishly, _say it! Do it already!!_ She lowered her head, "What is it?" Shadow asked her. More tears came down, she stuttered as she spoke. "I'm breaking…..up..with…I'm breaking up with…" She then dropped to her knees and began sobbing very hard. "I CAN'T DO IT!! SHADOW I LOVE YOU!! HURRY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!"

Shadow stared at her confused, Blaze looked up and herd clicking sounds in the ceiling. She gasped, _it's a trap!_ Scourge yelled at the top of his lungs in fury and released the string. Luckily Blaze saw what was coming and pushed Shadow out of the way, she couldn't get out the way in time for herself and was shot in the arm. She dropped to floor and groaned in pain.

"Blaze!" yelled Amy. Shadow picked himself up and quickly put Blaze over his shoulder, "that's it we're outa here!" he put his hand out to grab Amy but was threw back when a door was flung open and a green hedgehog clenching a knife came out. He grabbed Amy roughly around the risks, and put the blade on her neck. "Don't move. not. one .inch." he glared at his worst enemy Shadow. "Unless you want a blade straight threw her neck."

**Okay that's enough for now, right? X3 hmmm that turned out longer than I expected. You like? I think I kinda rushed threw this chapter =/ does it seem alright? Maybe all this fanfic stuff is just getting to me . only one way to know your opinions! REVIEW!! =D till next time my friends. **


	6. Chapter 6

Man I really suck at fighting scenes =(

Title: Shattered Love

Shadow glared back at Scourge, his body flashing with anger. Blaze coughed and looked at her wounded arm. "Shadow I'll be fine," she told him. He took her off his back and gently placed her behind him to keep her safe. She painfully reached inside the hole in her arm and searched around till she felt the round shaped piece of metal. Her fingers held on it and swiftly pulled it out, dropping it to the tiled-ground. The bullet rolled along the hall leaving a trail of her blood behind it.

Shadow stood there enraged at Scourge who tightened his grip on Amy. "What? Not afraid to see her die?" he smiled. "I'm only ganna say this once Scourge, let her go." Scourge just rolled his eyes, "like that'll work." Shadow raised his fist back about to attack but then stopped himself._ Wait, if I use a chaos spear I'll hurt Amy. Damn._ Scourge looked down at Amy who was shaking nervously, he went up to her ear and held the blade even closer to her flesh. "Don't worry i'll make this quick, you won't feel a thing." She screamed.

Shadow threw his hand across the air and a chaos spear was headed right to Scourge's head. He released Amy and dodged it, Amy ducked just in time. "Ahhh! Hey Shadow watch it! Who are you trying to hit?!"

Shadow frowned while sighing a bit. _If Amy was in the way he couldn't fight properly._ A giant explosion blew up the ceiling as the chaos spear hit it. Brick and wood flew everywhere, the place was filled with smoke. "Blaze think you can get Amy outa here? I'll handle Scourge alone."

Blaze kept her hand over her mouth coughing, "leave it to me!" she grabbed Amy by the arm and began finding a way out the building. Scourge kicked at a long broken wood board that had fallen on his leg during the explosion. "I'v had just about enough of you" he spoke bitterly, Shadow went in fighting position as Scourge lunged a brick at him. He tilted his head to the side and dodged it, Scourge ran towards him with his awesome speed and charged a homing attack at him. Shadow did the same, they both bounced off each other and flew back.

Blaze and Amy panted while they ran to the closest elevator and took it down. Blaze couldn't move her injured arm, Amy was still crying up a storm. "I, I can't just leave Shadow, we gotta go back." "No way! Shadow can handle it, you aren't denying his skills are you? If you go back there Scourge will just use you as bait again and kill you. Its better this way, trust me."

"**Auuhhhhhh!! Die already you rat!"**

Scourge yelled, he did a spin attack kicking Shadow across the jaw and sending him across the hall. Shadow quickly got up and punched Scourge in the face, he stopped himself from falling back. They were both breathing huge breaths, and had dirty fur. "You'll pay for what you did to Amy, you'll pay slowly and painfully." "in your dreams stripy," he answered and charged at Shadow again. Shadow threw another chaos spear at him and the explosion roared through dark halls. Smoke filled the room, Shadow squinted. Scourge came running out the ashes and aimed a tight fist at Shadow's face. He caught the fist in his hands and hurled him to the wall. Scourge slammed face into the wall, breaking the entire area into cracks. Shadow raised his hand, flashing a chaos spear at him.

**Boom!**

He stood there waiting for the smoke to clear. _Is it over?_ When everything cleared Shadow's eyes widened. Scourge was holding a gun to his forehead with a finger on the trigger. "Don't move stripes, it ends here. Lights out." Scourge smirked, "any last words?"

Before he could answer a small figure grabbed Scourge around the face and began tackling him down. Scourge was getting angrier by the second, he grabbed the figure and tossed it roughly to the wall. Shadow watched as it fell to the ground then moaned in pain. More of the smoke cleared and everything was visible again.

"Chip?" said Shadow. Scourge brought the gun down a bit watching the little creature fly up in to the air. "who the hell are you?" Chip put up both fists in front of him hoping back and forth in a fighting stance. "Your going down!" shadow slapped his forehead. Scourge pulled the gun up in Chips direction but it was knocked out of his hands by a strong wind. He looked back and saw Rouge the Bat coming in for a kick.

He grabbed her by a wing and swung her in a full circle before tossing her on top of Chip. "How many more of you punks wanna try and defeat me?" Rouge stood up and rubbed her head. "Your ganna pay for messing up my hair!" she turned and saw Shadow. "oh there you are, eww you're a totally mess. Ever heard of BATHING?"

Shadow rolled his eyes then turned back to Scourge who was laughing. "So this is your team? I expected a harder challenge." Rouge narrowed her eyes. Chip lashed out in anger, "this is for taking Amy!" Shadow tried to stop him, "NO CHIP!"

Scourge smiled grabbing him by the neck and squeezing. Chip coughed in agony from the amount of force he used, he dug him nails into Scourge's hands but no matter how hard he struggled his strength could not match. Rouge and Shadow gasped seeing Chip in pain.

Scourge slammed Chip into the wall with his hand still around his neck. He tightened his free one into a fist ready to rearrange Chip's face when Rouge grabbed him by the shoulders and kicked him straight in his nuts.

Scourge let go of Chip and winced in pain. Shadow caught Chip before he fell, he was unconscious. Scourge weakly stood up, ready to battle more.

Blaze and Amy had made their way out the building and where walking into the parking lot when Amy heard another explosion come from inside. "Shadow, no!" she yelled turning back. Blaze pulled her arm to stop her from getting away. "I told you, you can't go back! I have to get you out of here and to a _real_ hospital, who knows how bad your injuries are, Scourge really messed you up." "I don't care about my injuries, I need to see Shadow!" Blaze was getting annoyed. She struggles to keep Amy away from the building.

Scourge back flipped and slammed Rouge into the floor, They were all getting pretty exhausted . "Choas spear!"

**The explosion was as loud as thunder**

Scourge stood up with tremendous effort. "Give it up Scourge! You've all ready been defeated!" Shadow walked up to him and grabbed his tie pulling him up more, he then punched him in the face and let him drop to the floor.

He picked Scourge up again and slammed his face into the wall. He picked him up again and lunged him into a water fountain. Scourge coughed blood as he laid there. Shadow panted heavily. He saw that Scourge wasn't moving and figured the fight was over.

Chip opening his eyes slowly. "what I miss?" he got up and went to fighting position. Shadow crossed his arms. "We're done here, now all I gatta do is go see if Amy's alright." "what about flea bag here" said Rouge pointing to Scourge. "we'll send the cops down and they'll take care of him"

Shadow froze when he saw Scourge's hand dart to the side a bit. He walked over to him to check what he was up to. "don't tell me you still haven't given up." Scourge grinned widely. He had a piece of string in his hands that disappeared through the wall.

Shadow hesitated when he hear the sound of beeping coming from in the wall. "is that a…..bomb?!" Scourge grinned wider revealing sharp teeth. He gave it a soft yank and the sound off numbers counting backwards from 20 where heard. Shadow gasped, he had to get his friends out of here fast. There was no way they would be able to take the elevator and escape in time.

Scourge saw the look of defeat in Shadow's eyes and laughed. He coughed a bit before passing out but saying one last sentence. "See you in hell."

Chip screamed in agony, "Ahhhhh!!!! We gatta get outa here!!" Rouge looked worried, "what do we do?" Shadow had no choice. He grabbed both his friends and snapped the two rings on his risks off. They ringed when they hit the stone hard ground. _When I take off those rings I get a boost of energy._ Hold on tight!

He busted straight through the roof of the building, hovering into the sky tons of feet high. He let go of Chip and Rouge and Slashed one more Chaos spear at the building, this time a much more powerful one. It was red-colored, when it hit the building everything exploded and there was an enormous earthquake. _There's no way Scourge could have survived that, he's dead. At least I completed my task._ Rouge caught Shadow while he was still in the air, they flew back home taking one last look at the old Hospital building burn to the ground. Rouge sighed, "so is he? You know?" Shadow looked up at her, "What? Dead? Of course."

Chip did a backstroke in the air. "well I'm just glad that were all still alive! How bout we celebrate with some chocolate?!" Shadow and Rouge laughed.

When they made if back to town they saw Blaze and Amy walking together. Rouge carefully put Shadow back on his two feet, Amy raced into Shadow's arms as soon as she saw him. He hugged back keeping her warm.

"Shadow I thought I was ganna die, I was so scared." Amy told him with tears of joy in her eye. Shadow smiled, "I would never let that happen." He looked back at Blaze and saw her arm. "oh Blaze your arm, I really need to thank you for pushing me outa the way back there, couldn't have done it without you." Blaze giggled a bit, "see? What I tell ya? Even you need a little help sometimes." Shadow crossed his arms and sighed, "yeah yeah whatever. I could have totally pulled it off all by myself."

Everyone laughed making him sigh more and turn red. "Its bin a long day, I'm going home. Blaze why don't you come with me and I'll clean that arm of yours." said Rouge. Blaze nodded in gratitude and they began walking off waving goodbye to the others. Chip danced in the air, still full of energy. Amy smiles, "you sure have a lot of energy." Chip flew around more, "yeah I do don't I? Guess I'm ready for more adventure!"

Chip landed on a gate. "Well I'd better be getting home to, see ya tomorrow, it's been real! Oh and about that chocolate celebration party…Friday?" Shadow held a thumbs up while smiling, "Friday is perfect." Chip danced in glee before waved goodbye.

Shadow winced in pain, his knees trebled a little. Amy caught him before he fell, "whoa Shadow, you need to get some serious rest." She noticed he wasn't wearing the rings on his risks like usual. "hey where are your rings?" He looked at his hands then back at her. "oh I had to take them off to save Rouge and Chip."

Amy smiled, "Your such a good guy." She kissed him then helped walk him home. When they reached the house Shadow turned around and hugged her. "Your sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Amy nodded, "you get some rest and don't worry about me." Shadow looked into her eyes, "Don't worry about Scourge, he won't be bothering you ever again."

Amy shook her head at him, "Shadow I said don't worry. I'm not concerned about what happened with Scourge anymore, now that you're here I feel so much safer." He smiled and kissed her again before telling her goodnight and going upstairs to his bed.

Amy walked back to her neighborhood smiling. All she could think about was Shadow, how much she loved him. He was her knight and shining armor. As she reached for her key she thought she saw a dark figure behind her but it was nothing. She opened the door to her house feeling the fresh winter air that flowed freely throw the house. She had left the air conditioner on.

_Brrrr its f-f-freeeezing in h-h-here!!_ She quickly turned it off and went up stairs to change into her pretty pink PJ's. After she had a midnight snack and watched her favorite anime it was time for bed. She rose the covers up and jumped in all warm and snug.

Something was strange all of a sudden, she smelt something cooking, more like burning. "I didn't leave the stove on did I?" she was then grabbed by an Ominous figure in her bed. She struggled to be free, it let go and she fell to the ground. She quickly got to her feet, held a broom stick up for defense and turned the lights on.

There in her room stood a green hedgehog with a burnt leather jacket around his shoulders, a green tie that was burnt to crisp, melted Shades in his hands, and smoky fur. A smile revealed millions of sharp teeth. Icy blue eyes never left the girls form. "Hello Rose, miss me?"

**MUHAHAHAHAHA!! Well there is our ending! Yep I'm sad to say that this story is OVA!! Well I was thinking about ending it happily ever after but where's the thrill in that? Good villains always get their way! X3 will there be a sequel? Well I'm not too sure about that cuz I was naturally ganna make only 1 sonic story. Butt! If you think a sequel would be super kewl then just tell me threw the comments. That's right you know what im ganna say next! REVIEW BABY!!!**


End file.
